Bughead FanFiction Oneshots
by amelia123hunter2004
Summary: A series of Jughead and Betty Oneshots (although I might continue some). BUGHEAD! :) Fluffy romance ;) Requests taken. Reviews much appreciated. (Cole Sprouse Jughead) (Lili Reinhart Betty) (KJ Apa Archie) (Cami mendes Veronica)
1. Chapter 1

The rain hammered down, pummeling the cracked grayed pavements of Riverdale. The droplets poured from the bruise like clouds overhead, the heavenly tears ricocheted back up to the purpling oblivion. The corridors of Riverdale High were as dark as miserable as the weather which shrouded the school. The windows provided little light, merely bathing the classrooms in a dull grey, the reflection of water sliding down glass projected on the walls. It ironic how the stormy facade of the sky was reflecting the atmosphere of the students of Riverdale. It had been exactly 10 days, 19 hours, 28 minutes and 16 seconds since Archie Andrews had rejected Betty Cooper. 17 seconds. 18 seconds. 19 seconds.

Elizabeth Cooper, Archibald Andrews, Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge and Forsythe Pendleton 'Jughead' Jones III were in double biology. Renowned in Riverdale High as a morose and dull subject, it was the dry period which probably added to Betty's distant and out of character apparel. Unlike most days, Betty's lightly curled blond hair wasn't up in her usual ponytail, instead it hung in loose waves about her shoulders, a curtain of her fair hair obscuring her face from the rest of the class. Jughead's eyes flitted over to her every few minutes, worry and regret tightening a insurmountable knot in the pit of his stomach as he watched one of his best friends stare listlessly out of the window.

"Okay, Mr Jones, could you please just repeat the instructions I just gave." Said Mr Cole, the hard faced biology teacher who was widely acknowledged throughout the classes taught by him that he was the definition of an unfair teacher.

"Er... Dissection...?" Dissection was Mr Cole's favored method of teaching... mostly because it meant he had to do very little. Jughead thought it also had something to do with the fact that Mr Cole was a psychotic, sadist, sociopath who reveled in the pain of others. The teacher curled his lip in a scathing manner.

"No, Forsythe." He said, emphasizing the name Jughead hated so much. Jughead resisted to say something as equally scathing back. Mr Cole gave a subtle glance from Jughead to Betty and turned back to the board. "We are studying the anatomy of a lamb's heart today." Jughead rolled his eyes in anger; that's basically what he said! "Oh and Mr Jones," he continued in a sly tone, "Be sure not to be distracted by petty matters in my class again." And the Cole gave another barely existent glance from Betty to Jughead. 'Mr Jones' flushed; Cole knew about his... well he knew it was Betty that was distracting him and the bio teacher was goading him. Well Jughead wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

Jughead smoothed his expression and said in a measured voice, "Yes... sir." He made sure to say the last word with resentful sarcasm edging his tone, unwilling to show respect.

"Well now that all of you know the work I have set you, chose your partners, go to a station and begin." Jughead was about to walk over to Archie, whom he would normally work with, when Betty began to walk towards. He froze unsure of what to do. Betty hooked her hair behind her ear and gave- for the first time in over a week- a small smile. It was a wonderful sight. The warmth she seemed to exude thawed Jughead's uncertainty. "Hi..?" He said tentatively.

Her smile grew a little, "Hey." her fingers began to fiddle with each other as they did when Betty was nervous. "Lab partners?" She asked.

Betty wasn't the only one smiling... a grin broke across Jughead's face. "Yeah, yeah sure." And suddenly Jughead didn't care about the snide look jealousy Archie was throwing at him. All he cared about was that Betty Cooper has chosen him, the angsty, sardonically- humorous aspiring author from the wrong side of the tracks, not the cringily cliched red headed football heart throb. But then a sour thought clouded his mind; was he just Betty's back-up plan? Was he going to be perpetually second best to Archie Andrews?

As the claimed the bio station at the back of the class, Jughead began fiddling with the scalpels, deliberately avoiding Betty's eyes. "Betts..." He began slowly.

"Mmm?" she responded absent mindlessly.

"Am I... Did you chose to work with me to annoy Archie or something? I mean I know I'm your friend and all but it's always been Arch." Jughead continued in a rush.

Genuine confusion spread over Betty's face, "What, no! I'm not trying to make Archie jealous, I just don't wanna deal with the whole load of crap which comes with him." She replied in a voice which suggested she had more to say. She took his hands adn moved them from the scalpels. "You never could keep your hands still." She smiled in a quiet way. The warmth of her palms seemed to send an electric thrill down his spine. Betty turned away to consult the textbook, "Did you ever maybe consider that just possibly I just want to hang out with you, Juggie?" For a second, their eyes locked onto each other. Time seemed to stand still in the few seconds they held each other's gaze. The breath caught in Betty's throat and Jughead swallowed hard, acutely aware of how vibrantly blue her eyes were, how her hair was just perfectly curly yet smooth. And in turn she appreciated the intensity of his dark eyes, knowing of how his lips were just the right size to...

"Miss Cooper, Mr Jones, I know both of you have not been focused throughout my lesson: come to the front, you can work here next to Miss Lodge and Mr Andrews." The eye contact was broken as Cole shouted from across the bio classroom. The tension turned the atmosphere icy, unbearably congested with unspoken grudges as Jug and Betty walked to the desk Mr Cole had indicated, Betty's back skimming Jughead's shoulder. They sat down, Jughead closest to Archie's desk which he shared with Veronica (no surprise) and Betty next to Kevin and Moose's desk. Betty averted her eyes from Ronnie and Archie's questioning looks as Jughead stared resolutely at the bloody lamb's heart.

'What the Hell are you doing, Jug?!' the note from Archie to Jughead read.

Jug scribbled back in his scrawling hand writing, 'What are you talking about?'

Archie: I'm talking about how you are trying to muscle in on Betty when she's always been mine.

Jug: Dude what r u talking about? She's not some kind of possession which is there to be won. She's free to make her own choices.

Archie: You seriously thinks she likes you?

Jughead: what the Hell are you implying?

Archie: C'mon Juggie! Your dads an alcoholic druggie and your mom left you plus ur living in the closet under the stairs. Do you really think Betty will want to be with you when she finds out who you actually are? You do not deserve Betty Cooper.

"Jughead?" Betty said, unsure why Jughead was shaking with anger as he stared down at a scrap of paper in his lap. "What's wrong?" She placed a coaxing hand on his hands. Jughead just stared at the note, trembling with anger, blinking back the raw tears of anger at Archie's cruel words.

"Yeah, Jug, what's wrong?" Said Archie smugly.

Ronnie was exchanging confused with Kevin and Betty. "Archie!" she said pointedly. Archie said nothing but continued to smirk at Jughead.

"Why don't you tell Betty the truth? Huh, Juggie? Why don't you tell her about your dad and where you're really living?" Archie said vindictively.

"What are you...?" Betty asked half confused, half annoyed.

With that, Jughead sprang up from his chair. His hands parted with Betty's and suddenly he had the overwhelming urge to hold her, just to feel the warmth, the passion once more... But then he remembered Archie's harsh words. The note lay on the lab table, the words, "You do not deserve Betty Cooper." standing out with fiendish definition. The terrible thing was, Jughead almost believed them. Maybe, just maybe, Archie's words reigned true...

The red plastic seated bio char clattered to the ground with a reverberating clang and heaving silence descended upon the class. They whole of the biology class were staring in shock and awe at Jughead, Archie and Betty (all of whom were standing), Archie facing Betty and Jughead.

"You're a dick." Jughead said, fists clenched.

He turned to leave when, "Yeah, that's about right, run away from your issues. Like father like son." Archie's voice was goading, unlike himself, the words coming from his lips were what Jughead would've expected from Chuck or Cheryl. Bullies. Not Archie Andrews. But Jughead had enough; that was it. Something inside Jughead snapped. Bring his father into the messy crap of the 'Archie vs Jughead' argument and that was enough to make Jughead feel more than hatred towards his supposed best friend.

"Jughead, don't-" Betty began, in a pleading tone, sensing what was about to happen.

"What did you just say?" Said Jughead, wheeling around to face Archie, his jaw clenched. "What the Hell did you just say?!"

"What, you mean the bit about your dad being a useless alcoholic who doesn't give two shits about his-" Jughead saw red. There was a sickening thud as his gripped fist collided with Archie's face. And bedlam exploded across the lab! Cole was screaming detentions like bloody murder, Cheryl was taking pictures on her phone like there was no tomorrow and shouting, "#ArchHeadIsOver,", Chuck and Reggie were egging the fight on, Betty threw herself at Archie in an attempt to wrench him off Jughead, Veronica, Kevin and the rest of the class were all shouting incoherently and Archie was attempting to throw Betty off whilst trying punch Jughead again and again.

"That's enough!" Moose pulled Betty off Archie and yanked him off of Jughead. Betty scrambled to her feet watching the two helplessly as Jughead got to his feet. Just as quickly as the noise of the class began, silence settled once more. The two stood in the lab facing each other, Archie with a nosebleed, Jughead with a cut on his cheek bone, a bruising eye and bleeding knuckles.

"You're not welcome to stay in my house anymore." That was all Archie had to say, after everything, that was all he could muster.

Jughead turned away, walking for the door. As he burst into the corridor, he began to run, the sound of his feet pounding into the hallway floors echoing eerily. He wanted to run and just keep running, to go and never look back.

"Jughead!" The voice, not the word, made him stop. Betty. His breath was jerky and forced as he wiped the single tear from his cheek. There was the sound of more footsteps as she ran toward him. He closed his eyes, attempting to steady his breath. He would not, he could not be weak. He had to strong for Betty if not for himself. She reached him, but his back was turned away from her. "Jug..." she whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Archie was... I don't even have words. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault..." Jughead said nothing, his eyes were still closed, head still bowed. "Juggie, look at me." Her voice was soft but not patronizing, coaxing but not demanding.

"I- I don't want you to see me like this." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper, a voice so quiet only someone as close to him as Betty was could hear him.

"I'm your friend Jug, I'm here for you, not to judge or condone you. Please." Her voice became as quiet as his, the tears stinging her eyes, a lump rising in her throat. Slowly, slowly, he turned to face her. His eye was dark, his knuckle was swollen and bloody from Archie.

"Oh my God." Her shock was once more barely audible. Her hands moved from his shoulder to his chest and came to rest on his cheeks. "This is all my fault..." Her tears spilled. They fell down her cheeks like drops of rain, crystalline, wholesome, full of beauty and terrible sadness, as damaged and as perfect as silvery strands of spider web.

Jughead put his hands over hers, memorizing the shape, the creases of her palms, the softness of her pale skin. "This isn't you fault, this is Archie being bitter because he knows I love you." The words came out before he had a chance to think. He just said he loves Betty. Ah.

Surprise momentarily flitted across Betty's face. "You love me?" She wasn't disgusted or resentful. Then it came to him, the only logical thing to do. He kissed her. And you know what? Betty Cooper kissed Jughead Jones right back. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as in turn, her arms found their way around his neck. The raw passion of their embrace was tangible. A solid wall of frenzied infatuation.

Passion. Infatuation. Intense attraction. Connection. Those are the words which are synonymous to the feeling. Those words are what some might've described the Cooper, Jones embrace as. But in that moment... The two would've called it love.

Finally after what seemed like a welcomed eternity, they pulled apart, their faces only an inch away from each other. Jughead grinned, a one-lip-hooked-up-at-the-corner kind of grin. Jughead's grin. "I've been waiting to do that." His eyes roamed over her face, absorbing every tiny detail. So beautiful. "I kissed you."

She gave a small laugh, nervous and sincere. Her hand stroked his cheeks once more. "And I kissed you right back." He wiped the remnants of tears from her face, his thumb skimming her cheeks.

"I believe that is what is commonly known as A Moment."

 **Okay so that was my first chapter of Bughead. I know it said one shots on the description but I am going to do a part two of this where some of the answers are given to Betty about Jughead's life (dad included). This is my first Bughead Fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it, please comment and like! :)**

 **PS. I know Archie was really out of character but I promise it was just for this one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you think it was your fault?" asked Jughead. They were in the Blue and Gold editorial room, hiding away from any teachers tasked with flushing out skivers... and avoiding Archie. Betty held a damp cloth to Jughead's knuckles, wiping away the blood.

"I read the note, Jug." she said it quietly, suddenly feeling that by reading it she had violated Jughead's trust. "I read it in the janitor's closet when I was getting this." she said, gesturing to the cloth. She furrowed her brow as she said, "Thank you, Juggie."

He watched her as she cradled his swollen hands in hers. "What do you mean, 'thanks'?" For a second she paused before looking at him. They were barely an inch apart, they could feel the other's warmth, feel each other's breath.

She looked into his eyes, and for a moment, she felt as if she was drowning in the depth of his eyes. What's that saying? The eyes are the windows to the soul. "You 'defended my honour' if you like. And you showed him," The weight of Archie's name seemed to linger, unspoken in the air, like some obscene taboo neither could bring themselves to speak, "That I'm not a thing forever running back to Archie, I'm not there to be his doormat, always there to use when times get rough. So thank you for that." She smiled, a small, discreet smile, Betty's smile.

"I would say no problem, but seeing as now everything hurts..." Jughead was grinning too as Betty began to laugh. "Well, Miss Perfect, welcome the Island of Misfit Toys; you broke the rules!" Betty wrapped some bandages she found in the janitor's closet around Jughead's knuckles. Slowly, somehow, their hands found each other. Fingers intertwined. His hands in hers.

"Miss Perfect?" Betty said, watching his long fingers stroke the inside of her wrists, "Is that what people call me?" Jughead looked up, uncertain of whether or not she was upset at the phrase.

"Does it really matter? I mean there are worst things to be called, right?" Jughead said, his fingers laced in hers, palms touching.

"It's just, I don't want to be perfect. I don't want to be the law abiding Betty Cooper, Golden Girl of Riverdale. I don't want people to have ideology about who I should be." Betty replied. Polly had been perfect. Or at least, she maintained the facade of perfection. But she was pregnant with a dead Blossom's twins and shackled in a religious asylum. What was the point in being perfect?

"There are different types of perfect, the Cheryl Blossom fake kind of perfection, but then there's you, a beautiful, free kind of perfect." His voice was quiet, words passionate.

A rose like tint gathered in Betty's cheek, "You always make things sound better with your words."

Jughead laughed, "As is the gift of an idyllic writer." As he said that, a shard of flame colored light erupted over the windowsill, bathing the Blue and Gold room in a volcanic swathe of fiery blaze. The storm had ended. The illumination from the sun's debut appearance fell across Betty's face, the light highlighting the shimmering strands of gold in her halo of blond.

"Do you want to do another crazy thing?" Betty asked.

"Depends, Betts; what do you have in mind?" replied Jughead curiously.

"Let's get out of here, there's only an hour left of school anyway..." Betty wheedled, "Pleeeeaasssseee, Juggie!" She widened her eyes, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh I do believe I have hacked Miss Cooper's law abiding programming." Teased Jughead with another 'lip-hooked-at-one-corner' grin.

"We can go to Pop's..." Bribed Betty, "I'll pay."

"Let's go." Jughead said instantly. "But remember, you're paying!"

Suddenly Betty leaned forward and put her arms around him, closing her eyes as she exhaled slowly. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, closing the gaps between them. Betty tightened her grip as she buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in all the musky scents which accompanied the sheepskin lined denim jacket. She wanted to freeze time, just to stand there with Jughead in the small room in the high school and just hold him, and for him hold her.

"Don't leave me alone." She whispered into his shoulder. "Please don't leave."

"I promise, trust me, you're too important, Betty Cooper." Jughead said. He pulled away to look at her and once more their lips met with the heat of a thousand suns, her hands roaming through his abundance of dark curls as his fingers ran up and down her spine.

To an outsider looking in, in might have looked as if there were two people embracing in that room, but in reality there was one. Two people. One soul. One beating heart. That is love.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Read this whilst listening to 'That's Love' by Johnny Shelton :) 3

Blood. Polly. Twins. Maple syrup. Jason's moldering corpse. A gun. Guilt. Death. A town shrouded in mystery and suspect. The darkness of murder bore monsters greater than Death. They screamed in strangled shrieks at Betty, goading the darkness hidden in her, beckoning it to come out of the shadows. She was begging the darkness to stop. I'm Betty Cooper and I know I'm not a bad person! She thought as she writhed in the midst of her nightmare. The evil was suffocating, seemingly smothering the light. But from the darkness emerged a figure. A singular person bearing hope. Betty... the voice whispered. Jughead. Jughead Jones III. She was dreaming about him. Wake up, Betty! It's just a dream! Just a dream! Wake up! He shouted. The voice sounded so real... Eerily real actually... Just a dream...

Betty jerked from her nightmare, breath ragged, chest heaving, cold sweat trickling down her temples. The sheets were tangled and mussed up around her so she lay in the middle of a cocoon like swathe of blankets. A voice was still repeating her name, telling her she was safe, that he was there. That's when she became aware of the warm body next to her in her bed. "Betty, it's okay, it was just a nightmare, I'm here!" Jughead said. He was sitting there next to Betty, his hands on her shoulders, the warmth from his hands soothing her, convincing her that she was awake... they made her feel safe. He was in a Pink Floyd T- shirt and black bottoms, his hat lay on the floor so his dark curls were visible. Betty was in a plain white tank top with black and white shorts, her hair loose and wavy.

"J- Jughead?" She gasped, massaging her chest, trying to regain her normal breathing pattern.

"Hey there, Juliet." Jughead said. Despite the awful nightmare, Betty let out a shot burst of laughter. She flopped against the pillows, an arm flung over her eyes. Jughead laid down next her and she shifted onto her side to face him. Jughead reached for her hands, his fingers tangling with hers. She shifted closer, her head resting on his shoulder. He wasn't insanely ripped or muscled like Archie, but he was still solid, she felt safe leaning against him. The weight constricting her heart lessened as Jughead slid an arm under her back, holding her close. She could feel his steady heartbeat as she rested a hand on his chest. "Nightmare?" Jug asked, his voice quiet as he watched at her.

Her eyes flickered open and Jughead cupped her cheek with his hand. She nodded, nestling into him. "About Polly and the Blossoms and..." she hesitated for a second, "Jason." She traced her fingers over the letters on his shirt. "I can't imagine what it's like for her, to not have the person you love the most..." she said, glancing at him meaningfully. "I couldn't imagine not having you, Juggie." They stared into each other's eyes, Betty's heart melting as he smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, Juliet, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Betty" Jughead said, sincerity obvious. Betty wanted to cry, smile, laugh and kiss him all at once. Archie might have liked her, but Jughead loved her. He lifted her hands, pressing his lips to her hand.

"I love you to, Jug." Dear God did she mean it.

"I'm just 'Jug'? No Romeo? I'm crushed!" Jughead said in mock hurt. Betty laughed and all of the fear from her nightmare's seemed to melt away.

"You are so needy!" she grinned. Her thigh was flung over his leg as he moved his hand across the outline of her figure, his hand coming to rest on the curve of exposed skin between her rib cage and hip.

"Admit it, you find my neediness sexy." He said, smiling.

"Oh you wish." Betty quipped. It was then that she noticed something major; Jughead wasn't wearing the lumpy crown beanie. His hair was exposed and although he still looked attractive, Betty felt like an intruder on private matters. "No hat?" she asked, stroking his curls.

Jughead slowly exhaled. "Believe it or not, that rag and I are not symbiotic." This was Archie's reaction when he saw him without the hat for the first time. "Anyway," he shifted closer, their bodies were now joined from ankle to chest, "I trust you." For the first time in a long while, Jughead felt like he had found a home. Not a physical place of dwelling, another person. For F.P Jughead Jones III, home was Betty Cooper. And Jughead was Betty's.

"Oh Juggie..." she breathed, pressing into him, wanting to feel every perfect inch of him. She pressed her lips to hers and the kissing became deep, fiery, unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. Jughead's body was on top of hers, the shape of his body fitting with her's perfectly. His forearm rested on the pillow as his free hand ran down the side of her body. They moved together, breathed together, loved together. The want of the other burning like a roaring inferno inside both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets in the woods (Part One?)**

"Come on, Jug, please!" Betty begged. "There's something in that cabin and it has something to do with Jason's murder, I just know it." Jughead was leaning against a desk in the Blue and Gold room, arms crossed in pointed skepticism. Betty was pacing up and down the length of the room, tugging in a frustrated way at the cuffs of her shirt. "Polly said she remembered Jason said something about it before... well."

"Before he died." Jughead said, filling the silence. Betty nodded, flinching at the last word. He was just a kid, and someone shot him, maybe in cold blood. It made her feel sick to the stomach. "But say we do go to the cabin, what do we do if someone's there? What if they have a gun? What if you get hurt? Is it really worth it? Just to visit some creepy cabin the woods?" He grabbed her swinging hand, pulling her towards him. Her fists were clenched, fingers curled, nails digging deep into her palms. She tried in vain to hide the scars. But the reddened finger nail shaped marks engraved into her skin didn't evade his gaze. "Betty, I thought you stopped this." he said, unfurling her hands. Worry passed through him as sharp and defined as an electric shock. Tears stung Betty's eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"It's just seeing Polly locked up there and knowing there's a killer out there..." he voice trailed off, "It's just scary knowing that we are that insignificant, that we can be picked off that easily." Jughead pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

"You are many things, Betty Cooper, but insignificant is not one of them." she looked into his eyes and the usual electric current ran down her spine at the look of passionate honesty on his face. She held him around his neck, closing her eyes pressing her cheek to his neck. She could feel his heat, hear his pulse. "And I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." He said gently, his voice a mere whisper, it felt like it was for just for her. It made her feel special. Little did she know he was thinking the same thing; Betty Cooper was gorgeous, she could have any guy, but she had chosen Jughead.

"So does that mean you'll come?" Betty asked, placing her hands on his face.

Jughead sighed, "Wow, way to guilt trip." But he was laughing. "Fine I'll come but only because I'm not a hypocrite."

The woods were blanketed in a smothering fog, the mist enveloping Betty and Jughead. The creaking groan of swaying pine trees and the rabid hum of the water smashing into the river bank filling the air. Betty squeezed Jughead's hands, her breathing short and inconsistent. Jughead squeezed her palm back. "You sure you want to do this? I mean this looks like a scene out of any psychological thriller." Betty breathed out slowly.

"Sure..." She whispered, feeling as if any loud sounds might awaken some dormant monster.

"Well, into the belly of the beast." Jughead said, his breath hovering as delicate mist in the cold autumnal air as he watched the Riverdale woods with mounting trepidation. Hands still woven together tightly, they began to walk into the morose woods, they frost coated pine needles crunching beneath their feet. The heath land began to rise steeply, making the hike to the cabin even harder. By the time they reached the peak of the hill, they were both breathing heavily, sweat gathering at their temples.

Out of the blue, Betty began to laugh hysterically. It wasn't a forced laugh, just rich, gorgeous euphoria. She doubled over with a crippling fit of the giggles. "Oh- my- God!" She gasped between peels of laughter.

"Something funny?" Jughead wheezed, flopping onto a nearby boulder.

Betty wiped a tear from her cheek, "We're-" But she burst into laughter again. "We're a hot mess!" she shouted, clutching stomach as she chuckled hard.

It was the sheer silliness of what Betty had just said that made Jughead start to laugh. Her mirth was catching, soon he was thumping the ground, howling with glee. Jughead's clear amusement only spurred Betty's own merriment.

Finally, the hilarity of the moment subsided and the two were lying on the forest floor, watching the other. "You're so beautiful..." Jughead breathed, watching as Betty bit her bottom lip.

Her cheeks flushed pink, "So are you. I mean hot or handsome or whatever..." Betty said, her face darkening. Jughead sat up as Betty instinctively moved towards him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck as his moved around her hips.

"I thought we were supposed to looking for a killer in a creepy abandoned log cabin in the woods or are you over that?" Jughead grinned.

"Killer can wait, this can't." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his. They moved back onto the forest floor, moving their bodies together, their bodies joined from ankles to chest. Jughead was on top pressing into Betty. Their hands roam every where, wanting for everything. Not caring about the Blossoms, or Alice Cooper, or the killer, or the gunshot, the cabin. All they cared about was closing all the gaps between their throbbing veins, sealing a bond closer even than love.

But neither knew that a murderer stood over them with a gun that shone in the pale mid October sun.

 **Okay so do you want a part two or another one shot? Please comment and follow, it means so much :) If you have any requests for specific one shots, comment suggestions and I'll do them. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Apparently we're interrupting." A low voice said, a mocking tone lacing the voice like a crown of poison ivy.

Jughead and Betty startled apart, looking around wildly for the voice. They were consulted with two people; two men in black jackets and Anonymous masks. They were both tall and muscled with at least 100 pounds on both Betty and Jughead. The two scrambled to their feet, both backing away towards a nearby pine tree. Their hands were clamped together, their breath fast and jerky.

"Who the Hell are you?" Jughead said, his mind racing: he recognised all too well the serpent emblem on the back of their leather jacket-clad shoulders. Their backs slammed against the bark. The men in black tilted their heads as if considering whether or not it was worth replying. The steel of their handguns glinted in the harsh light, both Betty and Jughead's eyes were drawn the firearms. Could it be the same gun that killed Jason Blossom? _One clean shot to the head, that's all it takes..._ Jughead thought.

"Let's say your father owes us an unpaid debt, _Jughead._ " Said the largest of the two men. "Oh and I think even you two amateurs know not to run because unlike you, I have killed people. I know the anatomy of Murder. It's not something you should challenge me on." He moved closer to them, laughing derisively. "Of course you, Miss Betty Cooper, like to imagine the best in everyone. I suppose that's why you adopted this little project." the man gestured at Jughead.

"You don't know me and you don't know Jughead. And you certainly don't know what either of us is capable of." The second man made a mocking whistle sound.

"Seems we've caught ourselves a spitfire!" he said. He walked closer to the two of them, slamming his palm to the expanse of bark beside Betty's neck, just above her collar bone. His tone was leery and grossly suggestive as he continued, "I'd like to keep you for... well, perhaps." His face was inches from Betty's and despite the mask, she was sure he was grinning dirtily. She felt nauseated and disgusted, squirming under his loitering gaze. His hand was just about to make contact with the pale skin on her cheek when Jughead shoved the man off of her, moving in front of Betty.

"Touch her and I'll show you that two can play at murder." His voice was cold and angry. Betty squeezed his hand in silent thanks, her other hand gripping his upper arm, fingers shaking slightly.

There was no more laughter between the two men. "Grab her, I'll take this one." Said the second man. Guns raised, they lurched Betty and Jughead. The first man seized Betty, dragging her forcibly from Jughead. Her screams became muffled under the man's calloused hand, "Scream again, girlie, and I'll have to put a bullet between your pretty little eyes."

"Betty!" Jughead shouted, hands still determinedly gripping onto hers as the second man pummelled him. His protest was met by a hefty kick to the stomach and a muffled scream from Betty and their entwined fingers unwillingly slipped apart.

"This is how it's going to work; you're gonna do what we say or the other gets a bullet in their foot!" said the first man breathing heavily. "It's time for a game of truth or dare..."

 **A/N Yes, there will be a part III but I haven't posted in AGES so I just wanted to get something done. Comments and favorites and follows are always appreciated my lovelies x**


End file.
